The Abomination Heist
The Abomination Heist is a strike in Destiny: Rise of Iron. It takes place in Ocean of Storms, Moon. It is a remixed version of The Summoning Pits. The Abomination Heist can be played in strike playlists or by selecting the Light 320 difficulty of The Summoning Pits in the Director. Objectives *Enter the Hive Fortress *Push Through to the Gate *Open the Gate *Eliminate Hostiles *Fight to the Summoning Pits *Traverse Deeper *Enter the Summoning Pits *Destroy the Abomination Transcript {Loading Screen} *'SHIRO-4': I'm tracking reports of Fallen Splicers spotted in and around the Hellmouth. Intel suggests they're hunting Ogres. Get down there. Make sure they don't snatch up any more fodder for their twisted experiments. {Gameplay} *'SHIRO': No time for sightseeing, you two. Hit the Summoning Pits before the Devil Splicers can grab any more abominations for their Priests to play around with. *'GHOST': By "play around," you mean torture, vivisect, and disembowel? *'SHIRO': Well, yeah. But when you put it that way, I almost feel bad for the Hive. The fireteam enters the Gatehouse. *'GHOST': So why the Hive? Seems like a dangerous fight to pick. *'SHIRO': The Splicers are playing god. They view SIVA as a means to reshape life how they see fit. The Hive are just victims of the Splicers' willingness to push their curiosity. The fireteam continues on. If SIVA spores are present: The fireteam sends a Ghost to unlock the door. *'GHOST': A triptych of Hive runes... *'SHIRO': It's a lock. Open it. *'GHOST': I'm on it! Fallen enter the room. One of the following lines is said at random: *'GHOST': Splicers! Heading our way! *'GHOST': Heads up! The Splicers are onto us. If Hive traps are present: *'GHOST': You have to admire the Hive's tenacity. They close this gate every time. Every. Single. Time. The fireteam sends a Ghost to unlock the door. Hive enter the room. One of the following lines is said at random: *'GHOST': We've got Hive closing in! *'GHOST': The Hive don't want us or anyone through this door. We've got incoming! The first wave of Fallen or Hive enemies are eliminated, and the Ghost decrypts the first rune. *'GHOST': The lock's fighting me, like everything else the Hive make. Hold on! The second wave of enemies are eliminated, and the Ghost decrypts the second rune. *'GHOST': The pattern here is... chaotic. But I think I've figured it out. Just one more rune to crack. The third wave of enemies are eliminated, and the Ghost decrypts the final rune, unlocking the door. *'GHOST': Rune's cleared! We're through. The fireteam heads through the door and heads into the tunnels. A roar is heard. One of the following lines is said at random: *'GHOST': You think I'd be used to that by now. I'm not. *'GHOST': That scream would send shivers down my spine if I had one. *'GHOST': That scream reminds me how much I hate this place. As if I could forget. *'GHOST': Have I told you I hate Ogres lately? Because I do. I really, really do. *'GHOST': So much pain in that scream. Why do I get the sense that the Ogres enjoy it? The fireteam reaches the Circle of Bones. If the area is filled with Fallen, the Ghost doesn't say anything. If the area is filled with Hive: *'GHOST': Watch your feet! There are traps everywhere! The fireteam heads toward the Summoning Pits, but are blocked by a gate. *'GHOST': Uh, we're going to have to find another way. *'SHIRO': I don't care if you have to hitch a ride on a Tombship, Guardian. I need you in those Summoning Pits! The fireteam jumps on top of a nearby Tombship. One of the following lines is said at random: *'GHOST': I don't think Shiro was being literal, but... okay, let's take a ride. *'GHOST': That's a long way down. So, you know... don't fall. *'GHOST': Are you...?! Please don't fall. *'GHOST': Okay, we're doing this. We're really doing this. *'GHOST': I'm pretty sure gravity is an agent of the Darkness, so try real hard not to fall. The Tombship heads towards the far wall and begins to disappear. The fireteam notices another Tombship heading an an adjacent direction and jumps on it. The ship heads towards a hole in the newly constructed wall leading directly to the Summoning Pits. One of the following lines is said at random: *'GHOST': Almost there. Let's jump! *'GHOST': Jump, before it's too late! *'GHOST': Get ready to abandon ship! *'GHOST': Close enough! Get ready to jump! The fireteam jumps through the hole and heads toward the Summoning Pits. If a SIVA turret guards the hole in the wall: *'GHOST': I'm detecting heavy Splicer signatures. They're already here! One of the following lines is said at random: *'SHIRO': Put the Splicers down, Guardian, and end whatever monstrosity the Hive are conjuring. *'SHIRO': Get in there, Guardian. Put the Splicers down and end whatever monstrosity the Hive are conjuring. If Hive traps are at the entrance: *'GHOST': I'm getting no SIVA readings ahead. *'SHIRO': You beat the Splicer to the punch, but don't let up. Kill that Ogre to ensure they don't get the chance to claim their prize. The fireteam enters the Summoning Pits and kills the Ogre. If Fallen were present in the area: *'SHIRO': Cracking the secrets of Hive bio-weaponry, combining what they learn with SIVA's potential, that would give the Splicers a whole new bag of tricks. *'GHOST': Sounds like a nightmare. *'SHIRO': Yes, it does. Good thing you put a stop to it. If only Hive were present in the area: *'SHIRO': And there's one less abomination we have to worry about. Good work. {Mission Ends} Tactics The Hive Triptych *Knowing where each wave of enemies spawns can be greatly beneficial—observant Guardians can wipe out an entire enemy platoon in seconds with a well-timed grenade or a charged Super. *Heavy ammo should be saved for the final wave—nearly all enemies in that particular group are Majors, which deal heavy damage. Use Rocket Launchers to make short work of them. The Circle of Bones *If Fallen scour the area, make sure to keep an eye on the turret in the corner—players preoccupied with the Splicers may not notice the turret reactivating until it's too late. *If a teammate is killed by the turret, destroy the turret first before attempting to revive them, or two Guardians will be down instead of one. *If the Hive are the enemies selected in the chamber, make sure to avoid using Rocket Launchers. Hive traps litter the floor, and could ensnare a Guardian right as they fire their missile, leading to an embarrassing death. The Tombship *Boarding the Hive Tombship will immediately spawn either a Skiff with Shanks, or two Wizards, depending on the strike. They will attempt to kill you and knock you off their ship. However, if a modifier like Arc Burn or Exposure is on, they will likely succeed instantly. Have a Guardian step onto the ship (or do it yourself), then pull back to attack the enemies from a safe distance. *Attempting to jump from the first Tombship to the Summoning Pits is a fool's errand. It requires a very high amount of Agility and even more luck. The wise decision would be to drop to the second ship below it and use patience. The Hive Abomination *With the gatehouse locked, hiding inside is no longer an option. Remain mobile as often as possible. Use the walls as cover from the Abomination whenever you can. Focus primary fire on Thrall and Dregs, and secondary fire on Captains, Knights and Shriekers. *A patrol beacon is usually available to transmat in a turret, but it is not recommended. Sitting stationary in a turret will leave you open to attacks from the Ogre itself, as well as several Boomer Knights. *Special and/or Heavy Ammo crates are scattered through the area. Communication is vital to ensure that all three Guardians are nearby to benefit from a full magazine refill. *While an elemental Cannon can cause massive damage to the Abomination, the Blade of the Pit is best used against reinforcements. The Ogre's slam attack can kill a Guardian instantly. Strike Hoard Loot *Devil's Dawn *Mongrel Ogre's Grasps References Category:Rise of Iron Strikes